


Vanguard G Episode 1: Gears of Fate

by manila_envelope



Series: Vanguard G Season 1: Rewritten [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Cardfight!! Vanguard G - Fandom
Genre: Gen, antisocial with a heart of gold ig, full cardfights, no fluff or angst, rewriting, technically also a fanfiction of two other fanfictions, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manila_envelope/pseuds/manila_envelope
Summary: How Chrono Shindou found his Gear Chronicle deck and where people assume that anti-socials are dangerous.
Series: Vanguard G Season 1: Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848907
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chrono Shindou

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic! I've always loved Vanguard and its sequel G is no exception! However, I've always wondered what would happen with certain changes in the story, so I made this rewrite!
> 
> Just a disclaimer, I don't own Vanguard. I'm also just another fanfiction writer who doesn't have to worry about budgets, animation, getting scolded by management, timing and so many other obstacles that the creators of Vanguard G had to face. 
> 
> I also have the privilege of knowing what and wasn't well-received by viewers, which the creators and their teams definitely didn't have. This is a much easier project for me than it was for them since this is mainly just me writing some plotlines into the already-existing story. 
> 
> Even so, this can be considered a fanfiction of the amazing Time and Tempering and the fun one-shots of Eclarius (you should totally check out both of their accounts) since I'm planning to use quite a number of their plot points. 
> 
> So, in all, just remember that this is simply a fun side project for me and enjoy the story!
> 
> (And if you find any typos, let me know!)

A war cry reverberated throughout the stadium as a giant robot thrusted its blade. Lightning burst from the blade, darting towards the dragon before it.

“I guard!” With these words, a smaller dragon materialised, shield forming and protecting both itself and the dragon behind it. The lightning erupted from the shield, bring forth a brilliant explosion of smoke and light.

Slowly, a figure began to emerge from the smoke. Thick orange-gold fur, red claws with thick black nails and light bursting from its palm, an armoured torso and finally, the head of a much larger and powerful dragon. Its ancient green eyes and ivory fur lining its jaws gave off the sense of wisdom and power, white whiskers floating above its snout. Smoke billowed around it, with red streaks of light giving the dragon an almost otherworldly glow.

“THERE IT IS! GENERATION!” The announcer’s voice blared throughout the stadium, excited spectators paying close attention to the match. “The ability that unlocks hidden possibilities!”

“The Kagero clan leader Mamoru Anjou...” a smiling man with dark green hair falling to his shoulders and a simple brown suit held three cards above his palm. He stood before the giant dragon, confident and calm.

“...and former Asia Circuit champion Kamui Katsuragi...” a spiky-haired high schooler held a large grin on his face, blue-uniformed and standing tall with the giant robot behind him.

“...are taking this exhibition match to a whole other level!”

The dragon rushed through the sandy plains, crushing through any protruding rocks that stood in its path. Its jaw burst open as it inched nearer to the robot, rows and rows of ivory teeth, and giving a war cry of its own. The robot did the same as it swung its blade, lightning blazing-

* * *

Cars beeped furiously. Their drivers were yelling and throwing insults at the person before them. A boy with red hair and a pink swirl stood unmoving before rows and rows of cars, despite the street sign saying that pedestrians were no longer able to cross the road at that time. A screen played the exhibition match behind him, not that he paid any attention to it.

“Like I even care,” he muttered, staring straight to the other side of the road. A small cat, dark grey fur and a collar with a golden circle meowed at his feet, before moving along to the other side of the road at last. He sighed, finally walking over to the other side of the street. A screen with the words “Vanguard” flashed behind him.

* * *

_Vanguard._

_The card game that has spread to millions of players across the globe, uniting people all over the world. Through Cardfight Vanguard, these powerful competitors have built bonds that remain to this day._

_But now, the history of Cardfighting makes way for a brand new chapter._

* * *

The students of Harumi Middle school walked through its grounds, chatting with friends, and grabbing their books. The boy with red hair and a pink swirl opened his shoe locker, sneakers in hand when he noticed something inside. He pulled out what seemed to be a deck of cards, the word “Vanguard” emblazoned on its back. 

“This isn’t mine.”

* * *

“Write me an essay about your future goals before the day is over,” the teacher drawled, knocking on the chalkboard. 

A girl with bright green hair thought carefully, pen in hand before perking up and quickly writing onto a sheet of paper. 

The boy with the pink-swirl hair daydreamed in his corner of the classroom, looking out the window with bored eyes. He looked uninterested, apathetic. No one paid any mind to him (after all, he had always been this way, hadn't he?), nor the deck of cards at the corner of his desk.

* * *

He munched on his lunch, staring at the wall in peaceful silence. No one was really sure if it was allowed to bring food to that area, but with that boy there, no one was going to try anyway.

"Aw, don't do it!" He looked up, only for a flurry of cards to fall onto his body. One card fell into his hair, and as he pulled it out and took a good look at it, he realised that it was emblazoned with the word on the deck he found before. _Vanguard_.

"Hey, is someone there!" a boy's voice shouted from above, the sentence sounding more like a command than a question.

He sighed, before pulling out of his little corner. Looking upwards, he saw how the three boys' faces widened with fear. One of them quickly smoothed his face and placed an easy smile, though the swirl-haired boy didn't miss how his hands quivered.

"Oh, hey Chrono," his voice had a slight tremble, and Chrono could see how he was starting to sweat. "Sorry about that. Looks like we dropped our cards-"

"N-No, they're-" 

One of the boys, spectacled and condescending eyes, glared at the brown-haired boy who just spoke out. "Anyways, those cards mean a lot to us, so if you'll just wait there, we'll grab them soon-"

"There's no need for that." Chrono gathered the cards, pulling them into a neat deck, ignoring how the trio above him had looks of fear on their faces once more. He beckoned the quieted, brown-haired boy to come over, him scampering down as quickly as possible to Chrono's level. 

Chrono handed the deck to him, the boy with a confused but relieved look in his eyes. He stared at the duo above, eyes boring into them as if challenging them to question him.

They scurried out of his sight.

As Chrono walked away, a group of students gathered in the corridor began to buzz with hushed whispers.

"He's in grade eight right?"

"That guy's trouble."

"No kidding, huh? I heard some crazy rumours that even the teachers were afraid of him!"

"Well then, I'll stay out of his way."

A boy with pale blond hair walked away from the group, deciding that he's heard enough.

* * *

"The teacher asked me to collect them, so you'd better turn them in." The girl with bright green hair held a stack of papers, the essays about future goals. Her eyes skimmed through the first one before her mouth formed a small 'o'.

The only kanji scribbled on it meant 'Independence,' and it belonged to Chrono Shindou.


	2. Card Capital 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Chrono is basically forced to play Vanguard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this fic! I've always loved Vanguard and its sequel G is no exception! However, I've always wondered what would happen with certain changes in the story, so I made this rewrite!
> 
> Just a disclaimer, I don't own Vanguard. I'm also just another fanfiction writer who doesn't have to worry about budgets, animation, getting scolded by management, timing and so many other obstacles that the creators of Vanguard G had to face.
> 
> I also have the privilege of knowing what and wasn't well-received by viewers, which the creators and their teams definitely didn't have. This is a much easier project for me than it was for them since this is mainly just me writing some plotlines into the already-existing story.
> 
> Even so, this can be considered a fanfiction of the amazing Time and Tempering and the fun one-shots of Eclarius (you should totally check out both of their accounts) since I'm planning to use quite a number of their plot points.
> 
> So, in all, just remember that this is simply a fun side project for me and enjoy the story!
> 
> (And if you find any typos, let me know!)

Do you know what it’s like to reach out for a memory, only for it to fall out of reach? Like there’s something physically stretching out in your mind, reaching out for something it doesn’t even know of. A memory lost, and yet so familiar.

That’s how Chrono felt looking at Chronojet Dragon. There was something inherently familiar about that card that made his brain hurt. Maybe that was why he followed the instructions written on the folded piece of paper that came with the deck. Maybe that was why he was pushing through the transparent doors of a building named “Card Capital 2.”

Now, Chrono Shindou did not consider himself to be stupid. Sure, he might be a straight-C student. Sure, his teachers’ main complaint was how he didn’t apply himself. But he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore any warning signs of shady places, and this place definitely didn’t give off any.

Its cream walls were covered with large plastic cases lined with rows and rows of cards. There was a large screen with the word “Vanguard” flashing across it repeatedly, a background of Vanguard cards accompanying it. As Chrono turned the corner, he was greeted with a cheering crowd of spectators.

“Watch out!” A spiky-haired teenager said with a grin, swinging a card through the air. “Kamui the Great rides Victor!”

Despite being surrounded by the thick crowd, all Chrono could see was the battle between the units of Cray. He felt like he _was_ there, watching as a bright orange robot readied itself for battle on the dirt-like plains of a planet, with what seemed like Saturn, other planets and stars lining up against the dark sky.

The great dragon before the robot, gold lining its snout with a vibrant green jewel in the middle, let out an ear-piercing battle screech. Covering his ears, Chrono watched the robot screamed out a battle cry as it dug its sword into the ground, streaks of lightning bursting through the thick mounds of dirt- no, rock- and sending it flying through the air to the dragon.

The dragon wrapped itself in its orange wings lined with purple, letting out a groan as the lightning stuck it. It unwrapped its wings, flapping them with huge gusts of air.

“Ride!” With a burst of light, the dragon transformed into a much larger one, soaring through the sky. “I’m not about to let it end like this!”

Chrono couldn’t even feel himself in the shop anymore. He felt fully immersed in the fight, feeling as the ground shook under his feet and battle cries fill the air. He felt the intense heat of the dragon’s flames as they engulfed the robot, sparks dancing before his eyes. The robot slowly swung its sword under the powerful flames, the fire seeming to follow it, before finally expelling the flames with a much more powerful, quicker swing.

The robot jumped high into the air, lightning flowing through its sword in bright flashes before it pushed its sword downwards, lightning dashing towards the dragon. “I’m taking you down!”

“As if I’d let you!” With a swing of its blade, a smaller dragon appeared in front of the aforementioned one, rings of fire running around its twin tails. A large shield appeared against it, blocking the huge strikes of lightning-

Chrono stood still as the chattering crowd dispersed around him, his bright green eyes still trained onto where the fight had been. Mamoru shook Kamui’s hand, an impressed look on his face. “Thanks again for a good game, kid.”

Kamui pushed his hair back, an almost-embarrassed look on his face. “Yeah! So, when’s the rematch?”

Chrono simply stared at the two, the awe in his eyes staying. “That- was crazy.”

He stared at the board with increased amazement. “I wonder…”

“Hey there!” Chrono felt a hand grab his shoulder, letting out a small squeak.

He turned his head to see a smiling Kamui. “I haven’t seen you before! Is this your first visit?”

“Uh- maybe?”

Chrono looked down at Kamui’s orange apron, two intertwined Cs on its top left corner. “Do you work here?”

“You guessed it!” Kamui gave a thumbs-up. “Part-time!”

Chrono set his new deck on the counter, Kamui picking it up with a curious look. “Gear Chronicle?”

“You serious?! They released a new clan?! When did they announce it?!”

Chrono shrugged, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. “You should probably ask someone else.”

Kamui placed the deck on a small white pad connected to a laptop, a blue Vanguard circle appearing beneath it. A curving line and multiple critical trigger symbols appeared on the screen. Chrono inched closer to get a better look. After a few more whirring sounds, a blue Vanguard circle appeared on the screen. “They’re real. The scanner is always accurate.”

“Okay.”

“Where did you get these?”

Chrono looked at the ceiling, trying to come up with a clear answer. “I found them. They were just sitting in my-“

“Wanna try ‘em?” Kamui inched closer to Chrono, the grin on his face growing bigger.

“What?”  
  


“You’re gonna Cardfight me!”

“Uh- I don’t know?”

Kamui raised the deck in the air, eyes in awe. “The chance to face a deck I’ve never seen! Alright! I’m so pumped up!”

“Woah, you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Chrono raised one of his palms, still in shock. “I haven’t played this game in years.”

Kamui turned his gaze on Chrono, even more curious. “Huh? But how does a rookie wind up with a totally rare deck like this one?”

“I was trying to tell you that I don’t know where it came from!”  
  


“Let’s do this!” Kamui slipped out the cashier’s counter, ignoring Chrono’s protests. He passed the deck back to Chrono, who was still sputtering.

“Listen man, I didn’t agree to this!”  
  


“Aw, come on! I promise it won’t take too long! And I’m a great teacher, I can definitely give you a top-notch refresher!”

Chrono could hear murmurs and mutterings of surprise behind him and sighed. “I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“It’s on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual cardfight is coming soon!
> 
> (Also, a special announcement is coming soon so make sure to check it out!)


	3. The Cardfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual cardfight but in words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this fic! I've always loved Vanguard and its sequel G is no exception! However, I've always wondered what would happen with certain changes in the story, so I made this rewrite!
> 
> Just a disclaimer, I don't own Vanguard. I'm also just another fanfiction writer who doesn't have to worry about budgets, animation, getting scolded by management, timing and so many other obstacles that the creators of Vanguard G had to face.
> 
> I also have the privilege of knowing what and wasn't well-received by viewers, which the creators and their teams definitely didn't have. This is a much easier project for me than it was for them since this is mainly just me writing some plotlines into the already-existing story.
> 
> Even so, this can be considered a fanfiction of the amazing Time and Tempering and the fun one-shots of Eclarius (you should totally check out both of their accounts) since I'm planning to use quite a number of their plot points.
> 
> So, in all, just remember that this is simply a fun side project for me and enjoy the story!
> 
> (And if you find any typos, let me know!)

_“Where to start?_

_The words and pictures on these cards represent the beings of a far-off world called Planet Cray. A place not unlike Earth._

_For this Cardfight, we’re gonna to transport ourselves to that other world.”_

The fight table possessed a smooth black surface, with black railings connecting it to a protruding silver pad. Kamui raised a silver box with two Vs formed on its front, placing it on the pad.

“Stand up, Vanguard,” the table beeped. A large, blue Vanguard circle appeared on the surface, with a layout of a typical Vanguard playmat appearing behind it. Chrono let out a small yelp as the blue circle faded, leaving behind a simple map.

“This map shows you the geography of Cray and where all the cities are too! Does anything catch your eye?”

Chrono looked down on the map, tapping on one of the larger landmasses. It glowed red and a flag appeared, a picture of grassy plains, pine trees and rocky mountains quickly taking its place. Chrono began swiping through the various backgrounds, before finally stopping at an image of ruins. A large statue stood tall and proud, with detailed armour and wing-like structures protruding from its back.

“The ruins look cool.”

“Interesting choice.” Chrono looked to Kamui with a curious look.

“Those ruins are somewhere within the Dark Zone. It wouldn’t have been my first pick. Now, it’s time to imagine!”

“That… that decides your strength in the game, right?”

“Yeah! Using your imagination is a core part of the game. Picture how the matches can unfold and then try and get inside your opponent’s head. Push yourself towards that image of victory! The Dark Zone nation specialises in dark magic and chemical fusion technology. Its crumbling monuments are said to be left over from an ancient civilisation. No one knows the meaning behind the murals or celestial structures. Their secrets were forgotten, lost forever in the past.”

“Huh.”

The ruins, in all their crumbling glory. Murals and structures of the past, no more left to utter their secrets. The giant statue, with its mystery and pride. Flared, cracked wings, with steely determination in every inch of its being.

_Imagine your spirit travelling to Cray, let your imagination lead you there. Close your eyes and let yourself fade away to your astral form..._

Chrono opened his eyes, a small gasp escaping his lips.

He could feel warmth in the air, rough stone floor beneath him. The statue cast an almost overwhelming shadow, looking even more proud in person. There was a tug to this place, an unfamiliar sense of belonging. “It’s still as cool as I remember it to be.”

“Yeah, I know right!”

Chrono whipped his head around, seeing Kamui casually sitting on a cracked block of stone.

“You and I have taken our forms on this planet but we’re only spirits with no strength of our own. Which means, we have to turn to the creatures of this planet to help us out! And that’s why they call it-“

Chrono felt himself returning to the card shop, air replaced with the cold of the A.C. and a crowd surrounding him instead of the enigmatic ruins. Kamui swung a card in front of Chrono’s face, a stout, orange robot on its cover.

“Vanguard! The one that guides and leads the way into the fight!”

“The one who guides, huh? My old mentor said that before.”

“Your mentor must’ve done his research then,” Kamui held the card up beside his face. “Since you haven’t played in years, I’ll go first and show you the ropes!”

“First of all, choose one grade 0 card and set it as your first Vanguard! There’s usually only one copy of it in a deck.”

Kamui placed the card on the Vanguard circle, Chrono picking out a card and doing the same.

“Then, take five cards from your deck. You can redraw if you’d like. The aim is to have cards with all grades 1-3 in your hands.”

Kamui placed two cards from his hand on the top of the deck, before shuffling it. “After putting the cards you want to redraw back into the deck, you shuffle it and draw the same number of cards.”

Chrono scanned through his hand. He had three grade 1s, a grade 2 and a trigger card. He placed the trigger and two grade 1s back into the deck, shuffling it and drawing three cards.

“Now, watch this next part carefully. We ride on Vanguards to possess the creature to fight on planet Cray, so a creature’s gonna take our spots. Imagine it, the moment the card becomes yourself!” Kamui placed three fingers on his Vanguard, preparing to flip it over, Chrono doing the same immediately.

"Each gain and loss from this point onward is entirely up to you and how well you can picture the situation.

Now, here comes the thunder! Stand up, Vanguard!”

* * *

"Extreme Battler Hajimal!"

_In the ruins, a burst of light enveloped Kamui's body. In his place stood the orange robot, much larger but still just as stout in person. **[Extreme Battler Hajimal- 4k]**_

"Gunnergear Dracokid!"

_Chrono felt his own spirit glow with a pale purple light, leaving behind a strange creature. It looked to be a small dragon, clad in bronze, gear-like armor accented with bright green and russet red. **[Gunnergear Dracokid- 5k]**_

"Wicked! This is my first time watching a Gear Chronicle in action!"

Chrono could vaguely hear curious mutterings behind him, questions of where this new clan came from. Kamui's grin grew even wider, eyes still bright and curious.

"Now, every turn begins with you standing your units and drawing a card. Since my units are already standing, I just draw."

"I see."

Keep an eye on my technique! Here's what a turn looks like!"

Kamui drew a card before picking one out from his hand. He spun it on his finger, before throwing it into the air and slamming it onto the Vanguard circle. "Extreme Battler, Kendhol, give it your best shot!"

_An orange Vanguard circle spinning beneath it, silver crests surrounded the form of Hajimal. It burst into a silhouette of light, reshaping into a taller and slimmer robot, with bright green eye covers and a golden helmet with a blue roof and a red gem in the middle. **[Extreme Battler Kendhol- 8k]**_

"Call! Aura Baller! And since Hajimal has the forerunner ability, I’ll move it to the back row!"

_With a burst of light, an alien in silver armour appeared. Its armour was streaked with red and green, and bore a wrestler's belt. **[Aura Baller- 7k]**_

****

_Hajimal also reappeared behind Aura Baller in a bright flash of light. **[Extreme Battler Hajimal- 4k]**_

"Your Vanguard doesn't have to stand up on its own. You can call allies in for backup to bolster your formation! Now, I attack your Vanguard!" Kamui rested his Vanguard, the robot on Cray jumping up in a wide arc. It raised its sword high, lunging towards Gunnergear with a battle cry-

-and stopped just before the sword hit the gear-clad dragon. Its mouth was open in surprise, rows and rows of sharp teeth visible.

"You should see your face! Taking the first turn gives me an advantage, so I don't get to attack you. That ends my turn."

* * *

**Kamui:**

**Hand- 4**

**Front Row:**

**Aura Baller | Extreme Battler, Kendhol | Empty**

**Back Row:**

**Extreme Battler Hajimal | Empty | Empty**

**Damage:**

**(0)**

* * *

(...right. Chrono might have panicked and forgotten about that part.)

Seeing as his unit was already standing, Chrono just drew a card. 

"Alright! Imagine yourself riding stronger and stronger units and show me what you're made of!"

Chrono scanned through his cards. He only had one grade 1, so the choice of which card to ride was clear.

"Riding! Masergear Dragon!"

_Purple crests floated around Gunnergear Dracokid, a bright red Vanguard circle beneath it. Gunnergear erupted into pale purple light, swiftly reforming into a larger, gear-clad dragon. Taller and much more narrow, the dragon had dull grey skin with shiny golden wings flared. It possessed a mechanical blasting cannon on its upper torso, a purple shape within it. **[Masergear Dragon- 8k]**_

"I call Gunnergear to my rear-guard!"

_Gunnergear Dracokid reappeared beside Masergear in a flash of light. **[Gunnergear Dracokid- 5k]**_

"And then Masergear attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard! Now, you do a drive check! It happens when your Vanguard attacks and you get to turn over the top card of your deck."

Chrono drew the top card and placed it in front of his deck, almost like an instinct. It was the picture of a light auburn-haired boy clad in a steampunk outfit, a golden icon shining in the corner.

**[Drive Check - Steam Battler, Dadasig - Critical Trigger]**

"Looks like you got it! Cards with a special icon like that are called triggers. This will give you an advantage."

"Huh, I can kind of remember something like that. There are four types, right? Critical... stand, draw and heal?"

"Yep! First of all, all triggers can give a 5k bonus to either your Vanguard or a rear-guard. Each trigger also has a special effect, like how this critical trigger can increase one damage towards your opponent."

"You can place the bonus and critical on different units right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, I'll give the bonus to Gunnergear, and the critical to my Vanguard."

_The dragon let out a loud groan, gathering purple slabs of light into its cannon. **[Masergear Dragon- 8k, 2 Critical]** Two bright, purple beams of light lunged from its cannon towards the robot, electrocuting it and leaving it charred._

"So, now you have to take two damage, right?"

"Yep! When a Vanguard is attacked, it results in a damage check. Either you don't guard like me, or you can guard with the shields on your units." Kamui pointed at his Vanguard, black shield with silver lining flashing a number. "You can either intercept with your grade 2 rear-guards in the front-row or use cards from hand to guard. I didn't guard and you dealt two damage so I'll flip two cards. Once you have six cards in your damage zone, meaning that your Vanguard was successfully attacked six times, you lose."

**[Damage Check - Starlight Hedgehog - No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check - Energy Girl - Stand Trigger]**

"Nice, I got a stand trigger! These types of triggers can have you stand an already-resting unit. Since all my units are still standing, I'll just give the bonus to my Vanguard!"

_Kendhol rose up, its body looking significantly less damaged, soft blue light fuelling the orange robot. **[Extreme Battler Kendhol- 8k + 5k = 13k]**_

Chrono scanned his eyes over the field. Kendhol's power was too high for Gunnergear to attack against, so there really was only one option left.

"Gunnergear attacks Aura Baller!"

"No guard!"  
  


_Gunnergear shot an emerald beam from the machinery on its arm towards Aura Baller **[Gunnergear Dracokid- 5k + 5k = 10k]** , the unit in question dissolving into the air as specks of orange light._

"That's the end of my turn."

* * *

**Chrono:**

**Hand- 6**

**Front Row:**

**Gunnergear Dracokid | Masergear Dragon | Empty**

**Back Row:**

**Empty | Empty | Empty**

**Damage:**

**(0)**

* * *

"Okay, I hope you're ready for an advanced lesson!"

Chrono pulled his card closer to his chest, readying himself into a battle position. He gave a small nod, as if accepting a challenge.

"Extreme Battler, Kenbeam! Kamui the Great rides in!"

_Silver crests swirling around Kendhol, in a quick flash of light it transformed into a slightly shorter purple robot. With green accents and yellow lining, it held a serious demeanour and battle-ready stance. **[Extreme Battler, Kenbeam- 10k]**  
_

"I call Final Wrench!"

_Holding a giant wrench, a human with purple hair clad in thick metal armor formed beside Kenbeam [ **Final Wrench- 7k]**_

"Push it to the limit! Grade 0s and 1s can boost, meaning they can strengthen the unit in front of them. So, with a boost from Hajimal, Final Wrench attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!"

_Final Wrench leaped in a wide arc, slashing at Masergear. **[Final Wrench- 7k + 4k = 11k]** Ripples of the earth below them exploded into the air, creating large plumes of dust with ripples of wind crashing through them as Masergear attempted to shield itself with its arms._

"Damage check!" Chrono flipped the top card of his deck. "No trigger."

**[Damage Check - Smithereen Colossus - No Trigger]**

"Then, Kenbeam attacks your Vanguard!"

"I don't guard!"

"Drive check!" Kamui flipped the top card of his deck, a bright green icon on the card's corner.

**[Drive Check - Ring Girl, Ai - Heal Trigger]**

"I got a heal trigger! When you get these, you're allowed to heal one point of damage. If you do, you place a card from the damage zone into your drop zone. However, it can only activate when you have either more or the same amount of damage as your opponent. Since I still have more damage than you, I heal one and I give the power to my Vanguard!"

_Kamui, sitting in Kenbeam's control room, readied the robot for battle. **[Extreme Battler, Kenbeam- 10k + 5k = 15k]** The purple robot shot out blue beams of light towards Masergear in rapid succession, throwing the dragon back._

The blow of those beams crashed into Chrono, kicking the air out of his lungs. Mutters and gasps came from the gathering crowd behind him as he grabbed the railing, barely standing. But he pushed his head forward, a grin on his face and wiping sweat off his brow. "I'm fine. Damage check!"

**[Damage Check - Steam Fighter, Amber - No Trigger]**

"I end my turn!"

* * *

**Kamui:**

**Hand- 4**

**Front Row:**

**Final Wrench | Extreme Battler, Kenbeam | Empty**

**Back Row:**

**Extreme Battler Hajimal | Empty | Empty**

**Damage:**

**Starlight Hedgehog (1)**

* * *

The boy with pale blonde hair entered the store, a few customers greeting him.

"Oh, hey Shion! Long time no see!"

"Hey!" Shion gave a small wave, before noticing the crowd before him. His mouth formed a small 'o' as he saw Kamui fighting who seemed to be the delinquent of his grade. "Isn't that-"

"Some random guy came along and pulled out this clan we've never seen before!"

Shion simply stared at the match, face still wrapped in confusion.

_Him?_

* * *

"Stand and uh, draw. I ride Smokegear Dragon!"  
  


_Masergear erupted into pale purple light, reshaping and settling to form as a fearsome blue dragon with a white underbelly, clad in large, bronze gear-like armour. **[Smokegear Dragon- 10k]**_

"Hey, you can switch units if they're in the same column, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Then, I'll move Gunnergear and call Great Carapace, Gear Turtle!"

_Gunnergear retreated, a turtle-like figure emerging in its place. Bronze machinery piled on its back like a shell, with glowing green clocks decorated said machinery, chimneys and pipes blowing off steam. **[Great Carapace, Gear Turtle- 8k]**  
_

"Gear Turtle attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with Drone Baron!"

_Great Carapace, Gear Turtle lunged for Kenbeam, about to pounce **[Great Carapace, Gear Turtle- 8k + 5k = 13k]** when a grey alien appeared, white-bearded with pointy ears and a colourful, garish outfit. Its metallic, blue tentacles extended from his back, blocking the attack. **[Drone Baron- 5000 Shield + Extreme Battler, Kenbeam- 10k = 15k]**_

"Then, Smokegear attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!"

"Drive trigger check!" Chrono flipped the top card of his deck, frowning. "No trigger."

**[Drive Check - Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu - No Trigger]**

"Damage check!" Kamui flipped the top card of his deck, no trigger icon in its corner. "No trigger for me too."

**[Damage Check - Lady Cyclone - No Trigger]**

"That ends my turn."

* * *

**Chrono:**

**Hand- 6**

**Front Row:**

**Great Carapace, Gear Turtle | Smokegear Dragon | Empty**

**Back Row:**

**Gunnergear Dracokid | Empty | Empty**

**Damage:**

**Smithereen Colossus // Steam Fighter, Amber (2)**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kamui raised a card high into the air, Chrono recognising it as the orange robot in Kamui and Mamorus' battle. "Strike lightning through the skies and grasp victory with your own hands! The Great Kamui rides Exxtreme Battler, Victor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of the first part of the Cardfight! It might take a little longer for the next chapter to go out, since I have a lot of tests coming up so I apologise in advance.
> 
> (Just a head's up, it'll probably take around a week for normal chapters and two weeks for cardfight chapters. I took a lot of inspiration for the cardfight format from Vanguard Blue Hour, which is honestly one of the best Vanguard fanfictions in the fandom and also has the added bonus of being completed!)


	4. Gears of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this fic! I've always loved Vanguard and its sequel G is no exception! However, I've always wondered what would happen with certain changes in the story, so I made this rewrite!
> 
> Just a disclaimer, I don't own Vanguard. I'm also just another fanfiction writer who doesn't have to worry about budgets, animation, getting scolded by management, timing and so many other obstacles that the creators of Vanguard G had to face.
> 
> I also have the privilege of knowing what and wasn't well-received by viewers, which the creators and their teams definitely didn't have. This is a much easier project for me than it was for them since this is mainly just me writing some plotlines into the already-existing story.
> 
> Even so, this can be considered a fanfiction of the amazing Time and Tempering by UselessLilium and the fun one-shots of Eclarius (you should totally check out both of their accounts) since I'm planning to use quite a number of their plot points.
> 
> So, in all, just remember that this is simply a fun side project for me and enjoy the story!
> 
> (And if you find any typos, let me know!)

"Are you ready?" Kamui raised a card high into the air, Chrono recognising it as the orange robot in Kamui and Mamorus' battle. "Strike lightning through the skies and grasp victory with your own hands! The Great Kamui rides Exxtreme Battler, Victor!

_A whirlwind of light consumed Kenbeam, so bright that Chrono shielded his eyes. A sword burst through the light, thick and silver blade, streaked with bluish-white lightning. The arm clutching the sword's orange hilt emerged, the body of an orange robot emerging. White plated with flared yellow, Kamui sat in the robot's control room with a calm and confident smile on his face. **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor- 11k]**_

"Call! Cool Hank!"

_A bluish-gray alien appeared beside Victor, with triangular horns and jagged, pointed ears. With green and orange hair paired with a trailing yellow braid, Cool Hank was half-naked and wearing a golden wrestler's belt with white shorts and tall, black lace-up boots. **[Cool Hank- 9k]**_

"Cool Hank attacks Great Carapace, Gear Turtle!"

"Guard with Luckypot Dracokid!"

_Cool Hank pushed out his palms, releasing a bright blue beam towards Gear Turtle, giant ice-crystals emerged where the beam struck. A white dracokid clad in bronze gears wearing a deep green hood appeared in front of Gear Turtle, creating a large, violet-red shield that blocked the beam. **[Luckypot Dracokid- 5000 Shield + Great Carapace, Gear Turtle- 8k = 13k]**_

"Then, I attack with Victor!"

"I don't guard!"

"Now, grade 3 units have twin drive, meaning they can drive check twice!"

"I see. That's a no guard then."

"First check!" Kamui flipped the top card of his deck, a blue icon shining in the card's corner.

**[Drive Check - Energy Girl - Stand Trigger]**

"I got a stand trigger! I'll stand Cool Hank and give the bonus to Final Wrench!"

_Cool Hank stood up, Final Wrench glowing with bright blue light. **[Final Wrench- 7k + 5k = 12k]**_

Chrono grimaced, looking down at Cool Hank. 

"Second check!" Kamui flipped the top card of his deck once more, no icon shining in the card's corner. "No trigger."

**[Drive Check - Muscle Shriek - No Trigger]**

_Victor pointed its sword at Smokegear, lightning lunging through the blade and towards the gear dragon. It struck through every single gear in its mechanical body, a large plume of smoke erupting from the ground before the dragon._

Chrono let out a gasp of pain, clutching the railing once more. He took a deep breath and pulled the top card of the deck, no trigger icon shining in its corner once more. “No trigger.”

**[Damage Check - Brasswing Dragon - No Trigger]**

“I attack Great Carapace, Gear Turtle with Cool Hank once more!”

“Tsk, no guard!”

_Bright blue beams blasted from Cool Hank’s palms, headed straight for the gear turtle once more **[Cool Hank- 9k + 5k = 14k].** Ice-crystals trapped Great Carapace before shattering, the turtle dissolving into specks of light._

“Then, Final Wrench attacks your Vanguard!”

“Guard with Steam Battler, Dadasig!” 

_Jumping in a wide arc, Final Wrench lifted the giant wrench high into the air **[Final Wrench- 7k + 4k + 5k= 16k]** , only for a shield to be blocking it. A fair auburn-haired boy clad in steampunk gear materialised, his purplish-red shield blocking the attack. **[Steam Battler, Dadasig- 10 000 Shield + Smokegear Dragon- 10k = 20k]**_

Kamui looked at Chrono approvingly, crossing his arms. “That’s the end of my turn.”

* * *

**Kamui:**

**Hand- 4**

**Front Row:**

**Final Wrench | Exxtreme Battler, Victor | Cool Hank**

**Back Row:**

**Extreme Battler Hajimal | Empty | Empty**

**Damage:**

**Starlight Hedgehog // Lady Cyclone (2)**

* * *

“Stand and draw!” Chrono drew the top card of his deck and gaped slightly, staring down at the image of Chronojet Dragon. His mouth slowly curved into a grin, Chrono raising the card high in the air.

“Lead me to the future! Open a new world! I ride Chronojet Dragon!”

_Smokegear Dragon roared a battle cry, devoured by a cyclone of blinding light. Metallic blue jet boosters arose from the cyclone, deep gold gears connecting it to the body of a towering gear dragon. Silver-blue and gold-plated with wheels for feet, a red scarf with gold accents hung off the dragon’s neck with a gem of the same colour in the middle of his head. He stood tall and proud before the crumbling, eternal statue of the mysterious dragon, power radiating off him in fearsome waves._ **_[Chronojet Dragon- 11k]_ **

“Now that we’re both at grade 3, you can call to release the generation zone!” Kamui pointed at Chrono’s G Zone, a thin stack of cards. “You can stride these grade 4s or G units on your Vanguard!”

“Stride?”

“G units are beings of possibilities from the past and future. They transcend spacetime to answer our summons! To use them, choose cards in your hand that sum up to at least grade 3 and discard them in the drop zone!

Imagine it, grasping your possibilities and liberating the Generation Zone!”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d done this before, and even if he was a little rusty, Chrono knew that he could grasp his possibilities. He just had to imagine it.

_“Your wishes have reached me.”_

_Chrono, in the form of his Vanguard gasped, whipping around to see the enigmatic statue. Was it his voice that he heard?_

_The voice was deep, almost velvety. It seemed warm yet steely, full of deep resolve._

_“I can offer you the chance to alter your destiny. Surpass space and time, and create the image you desire.”_

_“Tell me, do you accept?”_

* * *

Chrono’s eyes shot wide open, back in the card shop and the fight before him. He pulled a grade 3 from his hand, slamming it into the drop zone. “Liberating the Generation Zone! Show me the realisation of my image! Stride generation!”

“Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon!”

_A glow emerged within Chronojet, slowly yet steadily growing larger until it consumed the gear dragon. The glow brightened, reshaping to form the same dragon as the statue behind him. Bronze-gold body highlighted with mesmerizing green, deep emerald blades flared out like wings behind Mystery-Flare. It shared the same radiance as Chronojet, the same power coursing through every inch of its being. Pale green magic circles in the shape of multiple gears splayed behind the dragon, giving it an otherworldly and almost ethereal glow. **[Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon- 26k]**_

“I activate Chronojet’s stride skill!” Chrono flipped down a card in his damage zone. “By counterblasting one card, I can send one of my opponent’s rear-guards to the bottom of their deck! I choose Cool Hank!”

“So, that’s what Gear Chronicle does…” Kamui murmured, placing Cool Hank on the bottom of his deck.

_Cool Hank dissolved into specks of light, leaving the battlefield._

“I call Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu and Smithereen Colossus!”

_A dull-bronze colossus materialised in front of Gunnergear, with brown gears and purple cannons scattered throughout its body. **[Smithereen Colossus- 10k]** A white-haired humanoid appeared next to Mystery-Flare, almost entirely clad in bronze gears with a purple coat. He held a giant hammer-like armament over his shoulder, the weapon intertwined with multiple force fields behind him. **[Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu- 10k]**_

“Activating Gunnergear’s ability! By counterblasting one-” Chrono flipped a point of damage face-down and slipped the unit into his soul “-and placing it into my soul, I can pick a grade 3 from the deck and add it into my hand!”

He grabbed his deck and searched through it, pulling out another copy of Chronojet Dragon.

“I attack your Vanguard with Smithereen Colossus! By counterblasting one, it gains an additional 3k!”

“Guard with Ring Girl, Ail!”

_Smithereen Colossus raised its arm high in the air **[Smithereen Colossus- 13k]** , blasting a purple beam towards Victor. The beam lunged closer and closer until a female robot appeared, clad in a skimpy outfit with colourful puzzle-like pieces decorated on her skin. She raised a two-stick banner, a shield forming before it. _ **_[Ring Girl, Ai- 10 000 Shield + Exxtreme Battler, Victor- 11k = 21k]_ **

“Then, I attack with my Vanguard!”

“No guard!” Kamui gestured to Chronojet. “Since they’re beings of possibilities, G units possess triple drive!”  
  
  


“That means I can drive check three times! Alright, first check!” Chrono pulled the top card of his deck, no trigger in its corner. However, it possessed a golden shield with the number 0.

**[Drive Check - Withdrawn Gear Raven - No Trigger]**

“What’s this?”

“This is a perfect guard!” Kamui pointed at the card’s shield. “If you discard a card, you can use this to nullify any attack!”

“Nice! Now, second check!” Chrono grinned as he saw the golden glow of the trigger. “Yes! I got a critical!”

**[Drive Check - Steam Battler, Dadasig - Critical Trigger]**

“I give the critical to Mystery-flare and the power to Ubara-tutu! Third check!” A flash of red shone in the corner of the card. “Draw trigger!”

**[Drive Check - Luckypot Dracokid - Draw Trigger]**

“The bonus goes to Ubara-tutu once more and I draw!”

_Mystery-flare splayed its majestic wings, thrusting its arms towards Victor. Neon-emerald lighting surged through the dragon’s arm cannons, flashing and building into blinding beams of light._ ** _[Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon- 26k, 2 Critical]_** _Two twin beams lunged towards Victor, twisting and entwining before hurling into the orange robot in a blinding flash. Victor groaned, falling backwards towards a crumbling wall._

“Damage check! The first,” Kamui pulled the top card of his deck. “No trigger.”

**[Damage Check - Extreme Battler, Arashid - No Trigger]**

“Second check!” Kamui placed another card into the damage zone, red icon in its corner. “A draw trigger! The power goes to my Vanguard and I draw!”

**[Damage Check - Drone Baron - Draw Trigger]**

_Victor slowly stood up, its body looking significantly healed, a gentle crimson glow aiding the orange robot. **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor- 11k + 5k = 16k]**_

“Then, Ubara-tutu attacks!”

“No guard!”  
  
  


_Ubara-tutu raised his giant hammer and rushed towards Victor, force fields hurled towards the orange robot. **[Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu- 10k + 5k + 5k = 20k]** Though beaten-down, Victor grasped the hilt of the sword, slowly standing up._

“Damage check!” No icons were present on the card. “No trigger.”

**[Damage Check - Muscle Shriek - No Trigger]**

“Tch. That ends my turn.”

* * *

**Chrono:**

**Hand- 6**

**Front Row:**

**Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu** **| Chronojet Dragon | Smithereen Colossus**

**Back Row:**

**Empty | Empty | Empty**

**Damage:**

**Smithereen Colossus; FD // Steam Fighter, Amber; FD // Brasswing Dragon; FD (3)**

* * *

Kamui stood his rested rear-guards and drew a card. His mouth slowly curved into a cocky grin. “You know, this has been fun, but I think it’s time for this game to come to an end.”

Chrono nodded and readied himself, pulling his cards close to his chest.

“Liberating- the Generation Zone!” Kamui spun a card on his finger before slamming it into his drop zone, swiping off the top card of his G Zone.

“Stride Generation! Meteokaiser, Victoplasma!”

_A whirlwind consumed Victor, the wind in the ruins whipping with the fury of a riot. Glowing eyes flashed from within, a flaming sword, golden with a red streak through its blade, ripped through the cyclone furiously. Wielding the blade was a dusky, deep blue robot gilded with gold throughout, with red vein-like lines streaking through its body. The purplish-pink light radiating from the robot’s back spread out like wings, paired with small, diamond-shaped gold blades. **[Meteokaiser, Victoplasma- 26k]**_

“Victoplasma’s skill! By counterblasting two, turning up a G unit of the same name face up and losing one drive check,” Kamui flipped down two cards in the damage zone and turned a Victoplasma face up. “After my Vanguard attacks, if I discard two cards, it can stand once more!”

“What- how is that possible?!”

“Then, I’m activating Hajimal’s skill! By putting it into the soul, I can give 3k to one of my units! I choose my Vanguard!” Kamui slid Hajimal into the soul with ease, then pointing at Victoplasma.

_Victoplasma glowed with a faint orange light, standing slightly taller and straighter. **[Meteokaiser, Victoplasma- 26k + 3k = 29k]**_

“I move Final Wrench back and call Exxtreme Battler, Victor, Cool Hank and Energy Girl!”

_Final Wrench leaped back, Cool Hank materialising once more. **[Cool Hank- 9k]** Victor appeared beside Victoplasma, lightning streaking through the orange robot’s sword. **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor- 11k]**_ _Behind Victor formed a female, human-like robot with bright yellow pigtails sporting a tight, scanty outfit. She held a futuristic bottle of a bubbly, yellow drink in each hand, a big smile on her face. **[Energy Girl- 4k]**_

“First, I attack Smithereen Colossus with Victor!” Kamui only rested Victor and not Energy Girl, Chrono looking on in confusion.

“No guard.”

_Victor aimed its sword at Colossus, lightning hurling towards the unit in bold strokes. It tried shielding itself with its giant arms but alas, it still ended up dissipating into glowing flecks._

“Then, I attack your Vanguard with Cool Hank, boosted by Final Wrench. Activating his skill!” Kamui flipped down a point of damage. “By counterblasting, I can stand Victor once more!”

“What?!”

“That’s not even the best part! Victor also gains a 5k bonus!”

_Victor stood up, basking in a burnt orange glow. **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor- 11k + 5k = 16k]**_

“Tch, I guard with Stomach Clock Gear Rabbit!”

_Jumping high into the air, Cool Hank_ _blasted sapphire beams of light towards Chronojet, massive ice-crystals surfacing where the beam hit. **[Cool Hank- 9k + 7k = 16k]** A bronze-gold rabbit materialised before the gear dragon, resembling an alarm clock with the clock on its circular torso, a giant gear behind it like the back of a chair and the wind-up tool embedded just above its leg. It produced a shield, effectively blocking the attack. **[Stomach Clock Gear Rabbit- 10 000 Shield + Chronojet Dragon- 11k = 21k]**_

“I attack your Vanguard with Victor, boosted by Energy Girl!”

“Guard with Steam Battler, Dadasig!”

_Victor dug his sword into the ground, lightning crackling fiercely as it neared Chronojet **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor- 16k + 4k = 20k]** , only to be blocked by a shield. _ _An auburn-haired boy clad in steampunk gear appeared, his purplish-red shield stopping the attack._ _**[Steam Battler, Dadasig- 10 000 Shield + Chronojet Dragon- 11k = 21k]**_

“Then, I activate Energy Girl’s skill! By placing her back into the deck,” Kamui picked up the unit, placed it onto the top of the deck before shuffling and putting it back. “I can stand a rear-guard of my choice! I choose Victor once more!”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Nope! Now, Victor attacks your Vanguard!”

“No guard!”

_Victor pointed its blade at Chronojet, lightning striking the gear dragon. **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor- 16k]** Chronojet fell back, wheels whirring furiously._

“Damage check!” Chrono flipped the top card of his deck down, grinning at the sight of a red icon. “A draw trigger! The power goes to my Vanguard and I draw!”

**[Damage Check - Luckypot Dracokid - Draw Trigger]**

_Chronojet Dragon settled in his spot, empowered by a deep red glow. **[Chronojet Dragon- 11k + 5k = 16k]**_

“Now, I attack with my Vanguard! Activating Victor’s stride skill! By counterblasting,” Kamui flipped down a point of damage once more, with four cards now face down in his damage zone. “I can stand Victor once more and give it another 5k!”

“I use my perfect guard!” Chrono placed the card onto the guardian circle, putting a Steam Soldier, Tauge into the drop zone.

“Twin drive! First check,” Kamui turned the top card of his deck, blue flashing in its corner. “A stand trigger!”

**[Drive Check - Energy Girl - Stand Trigger]**

“I stand Cool Hank and give him the bonus. He also gets 4k from Final Wrench’s skill!”

_Cool Hank stood once more, renewed with pale blue light. **[Cool Hank- 9k + 5k + 4k = 18k]**_

“My second check,” Kamui flipped the top card of his deck down. “No trigger.”

**[Drive Check - Extreme Battler, Kendhol - No Trigger]**

“You know what’s coming, right?” 

Chrono nodded and grimaced, with Kamui placing the two cards in his hand into the drop zone. Kamui grinned, re-standing his Vanguard.

“My Vanguard stands once more and attacks!”

Chrono scanned his hand, beads of sweat slipping down his forehead. He didn’t have enough to guard but if Kamui didn’t draw a critical or stand and he drew a trigger on the next damage check, he’d be safe. He might actually survive the turn.

“I don’t guard!”

“Twin drive! First check!” Kamui flipped down the first card. No icon shone and Chrono breathed a sigh of relief.

**[Drive Check - Extreme Battler, Arashid - No Trigger]**

“Second check!” Kamui’s grin grew as the green icon came into view, shining under the bright lights of the store. “A heal trigger! I give the power to Cool Hank and I’ll heal one point of damage!”

**[Drive Check - Ring Girl, Ai - Heal Trigger]**

_Cool Hank glowed with soft green light, powered up. **[Cool Hank- 18k + 5k = 23k]** Victoplasma lifted its sword high into the air, fire glinting in the light of the ruins, before swinging it down onto Chronojet. **[Meteokaiser, Victoplasma- 29k]** Wind rushed out of the way in fear of the flaming blade, the giant sword crashing onto the gear dragon. Rubble crushed, dust plumes floating, a crater formed where a beaten-down Chronojet lay, barely functioning under the weight of the heavy blade._

“Damage check!” Chrono was crossing his toes. Just one trigger could push him to the next turn and from there he could win and-

-oh.

No trigger shone on the corner of the card. No flash of green, blue, red or even gold. It was a simple perfect guard, not a trigger and not a card that could save him at that moment.

**[Damage Check - Withdrawn Gear Raven - No Trigger]**

Kamui grinned cockily, resting Victor. “It’s the end of the line! I attack!”

Chrono crossed his fingers over his cards and shut his eyes. “No guard.”

_Victor jumped in a wide arc, lifting his sword high in the air. **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor- 16k + 5k = 21k]** Lightning crackled through the blade, speeding through the crevices of the sword. Victor slammed down onto Chronojet, the ensuing explosion streaked with hot, blinding lightning and jagged stone. Victor leaped out of the explosion, digging the tip of his sword in the ground. His posture was confident, assured of his victory._

Chrono felt cold slipping through his insides, slithering and darting like lightning. He grasped the railings tightly, fingernails marking crescent-moon shaped on his hand. Slightly opening his eyes, he could see Kamui’s self-assured grin through a small slit. Chrono couldn’t help but feel heat rise up in his face. 

“I’m not about to let it end like this!”

_The dust slowly settled, blowing away to the side in a continued plume, one giant puff of smoke._

He snapped his eyes wide open and swiped the card off the top of the deck and threw in his trigger zone.

“What?!”

_There was Chronojet, beaten-down and yet, still standing._

Chrono could hear Kamui’s shout and gasps and mutters surrounding him, and he was sure that at least one of the gasps was his. The image of a beautiful gear-clad maiden, hanging just by a gold-dripping hourglass stared up at the shocked Chrono, a gentle smile on her lips. Because right there, glowing on the corner of the card, was a glowing green icon.

**[Damage Check - Steam Maiden, Uluru - Heal Trigger]**

“I- I got a heal trigger!” A grin slowly grew on Chrono’s face, a triumphant light in his eyes. “I give the 5k bonus to my Vanguard and I heal one point of damage!”

_Chronojet slowly straightened up, clearly beaten and charred yet, there he was. Still standing, faint green glow surrounding him like an aura. A wisp, perhaps a ghost of the beautiful, gear-clad maiden, floated over Chronojet’s shoulders like a guardian. **[Chronojet Dragon- 16k + 5k = 21k]**_

Kamui rested Cool Hank, pointing not at Chronojet, but the unit beside it. “Cool Hank attacks Ubara-tutu!”

“No guard!”

_Cool Hank pushed out his palms,_ _blasting bright blue beams of light towards Ubara-tutu, massive ice-crystals trapping the gearoid. **[Cool Hank- 18k + 5k = 23k]** The crystals shattered, leaving only golden dust from where the steam knight once stood._

“That ends my turn.”

* * *

**Kamui:**

**Hand- 3**

**Front Row:**

**Cool Hank** **| Exxtreme Battler, Victor | Exxtreme Battler, Victor**

**Back Row:**

**Final Wrench| Empty | Empty**

**Damage:**

**Lady Cyclone; FD // Extreme Battler, Arashid; FD // Drone Baron; FD //** **Muscle Shriek** **(4)**

* * *

“Stand and draw,” Chrono stared down at his hand. He only had three cards, one being Steam Knight, Shu Sin, another being Steam Soldier, Tauge and the final one… Chronojet. There was only one option in his mind, one future he knew to grasp.

Chrono pulled Chronojet Dragon from his small hand of cards, before slamming it down onto the drop zone.

“Liberating the Generation Zone! Now, show me the world that I truly desire! Stride Generation!

Once more, Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon!”

_A glow consumed Chronojet once more, reshaping to form the same dragon as the statue behind him. Bronze-gold body highlighted with mesmerizing green, deep emerald blades flared out like wings behind Mystery-Flare and pale green magic circles in the shape of multiple gears splayed behind the dragon, giving it an otherworldly and almost ethereal glow._ _Sharp determination now flowed through its bronze-gold body, the gear dragon gleaming with steely resolve._ _**[Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon- 26k]**_

“Activating Chronojet’s stride skill! Once more, Cool Hank to the bottom of the deck!”

_Cool Hank dissolved into flecks of light, leaving the battlefield like his predecessor._

“I call Steam Soldier, Tauge! Mystery-flare attacks your Vanguard!”

Kamui scanned through his hand. With two triggers and a normal unit, he could hold up unless Chrono took a trigger… even then, as long as it wasn’t critical, he could withstand the turn. And better to save Arashid for striding…

“I don’t guard!”

Chrono nodded, a steady resolve in his eyes. “First check!”

**[Drive Check - Masergear Dragon - No Trigger]**

It felt like everyone in the store were holding their breaths. One critical trigger, that was all Chrono needed to beat an actual Asia Circuit champion.

“Second check!”

**[Drive Check - Smokegear Dragon - No Trigger]**

Shion watched behind the large crowd huddling around the fight tables, watching the fight intensely. Chrono Shindou, delinquent of his grade- no, school- maybe beating Kamui, the Asia Circuit champion at only twelve? If someone told him that, he would’ve thought they were insane. Yet, here he was, watching it unfold.

“Final check!” Chrono slowly drew the card and flung it onto the trigger zone. The golden glow illuminating his face, Chrono grinned.

**[Drive Check - Steam Battler, Dadasig - Critical Trigger]**

“A critical trigger! All effects go to my Vanguard!”

_Neon-emerald lighting surged through the Mystery-flare’s arm cannons, gleaming and building into blinding beams of light._ **_[Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon- 37k, 2 Critical]_ ** _Twin_ _beams lunged towards Victor, twisting and entwining like a promise. They collided with the orange robot in a blinding flash of light, the ground exploding and smoke obscuring the robot._

Kamui looked utterly shocked.

“Damage check… no trigger.”

[Damage Check - Extreme Battler, Kendhol]

_Smoke slowly settled, floating away in curved puffs._

“Second check…”

**[Damage Check - Exxtreme Battler, Victor - No Trigger]**

_The smoke settled, revealing a deeply-beaten Victor. He dissolved into specks of orange light, floating away into the daylight._

“No trigger.”

Kamui placed the card into the damage zone, now six cards lying there.

The store went very quiet, before exploding into loud cheers.

“Aw, that rookie defeated me!” Kamui hung his face in his hands. “My rep is toast…”

“I… I won?” Chrono still kept a look of pure surprise on his face, staring down at his cards. “ I really won?”

“You’re a top notch fighter!” Chrono whipped his head up, looking at a now-smiling Kamui, who extended his hand to Chrono. “Kamui Katsuragi! What’s your name?”

Chrono looked down at the hand, before shaking it. “You can call me Chrono.”

“Thanks for the game!”

“Yeah, you too.”

The crowd behind Chrono began huddling around him, complimenting him on his play and asking to see his deck. Shion looked to Chrono with an inquiring look in his eyes, before leaving the store.

Kamui picked up Chronojet Dragon, staring at the unit curiously. “Gear Chronicle…”

“I’ll see if the others know anything about this.”

* * *

“Imagine…”

Chrono stood on a wide green bridge, staring out into the sunset. “I can forge my own path, I can grab hold of my future…”

He started jogging down the bridge, wind brushing through his hair and a big smile on his face. _It's been so long, but I can still remember some old tricks they taught me. I still have so much to learn, and who knows? M_ _aybe one day, I’ll get to see them again-_

“Oh!”

Chrono’s deck fell as he bumped into someone, cards splayed out on the cold ground.

“I’m so sorry! Here, let me help!”

“No worries, I was the one who bumped into you anyways.”

Long, dark-blue hair with a right bang covered the stranger’s face, him possessing a warm demeanour with gentle confidence. His smile curved into a small ‘o’ as he picked up Chronojet, along with other Gear Chronicle cards.

“Here you go!” He handed Chrono the stack, Chronojet Dragon right on top. It was almost like he was giving Chrono his units, a passing of sorts.

Chrono smiled at his deck, before carefully placing them into his pocket. “Thank you!”

As Chrono dashed through the bridge, Aichi couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first episode of season 1! I'm planning to rewrite all five seasons, so make sure to check for the next episode!
> 
> Big thanks to [Eclarius!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclarius/pseuds/Eclarius) She's helped me so much with this fic and you will not believe the amount of angst (and some fluff) we have prepared! Check out her fics, she has so many amazing one-shots and this incredible new [time loop au fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171212)
> 
> We've started a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/PNygaXk) too! You can ask for spoilers, give some ideas of your own or just chat about Vanguard! Hope to see you there!


End file.
